Arlo (Dumbo) (TheCartoonMan14 Style)
TheCartoonMan14's movie-spoofs of Dumbo. It appeared on Youtube on December 21, 2018. Cast *Dumbo - Arlo Good Dinosaur *Timothy Q. Mouse - Larry Cucumber, Bob The Potato, Junior Asparagus, Mr. Lunt and Archibald Asparagus VeggieTales *Mrs. Jumbo - Momma Ida Good Dinosaur *Mr. Stork - Junior Storks *The Ringmaster - Huxley in Grouchland *Matriarch Elephant - Dean Hardscrabble Univeristy *Prissy Elephant - Mewsette Purr-ee *Catty Elephant - Amber Pals Hand Time *Giddy Elephant - Andie Nut Job *Casey Junior as itself *Smitty the Bully - Bratty Kid Loud House *Jim Crow - Red Angry Birds Movie *Fat Crow - Bomb Angry Birds Movie *Straw Hat Crow - Big Bird *Glasses Crow - Chuck Angry Birds Movie *Preacher Crow - Daffy Duck Tunes *Joe the Janitor - Kyle and Chum Chum *Ringmaster's Guards - Various Villainous Humans *Clowns as themselves *Pink Elephants as themselves *Wild Animals as themselves Scenes *Arlo Dumbo Part 1 - Opening Credits/''Look Out For Mr. Stork''/''Casey Jr./Junior Brings a Delivery for Momma Ida *Arlo Dumbo Part 2 - Arlo's Appearance *Arlo Dumbo Part 3 - ''Song of the Roustabouts *Arlo Dumbo Part 4 - The Parade *Arlo Dumbo Part 5 - Arlo Bath/Mother and Son Bond *Arlo Dumbo Part 6 - Bratty Kid makes Fun of Arlo/Momma Ida Goes Wild/The Gossips/Larry, Bob, Junior Asparagus, Mr. Lunt and Archibald Asparagus *Arlo Dumbo Part 7 - Larry, Bob, Junior Asparagus, Mr. Lunt and Archibald Asparagus Meets Arlo/Huxley's Idea *Arlo Dumbo Part 8 - In Huxley's Tent *Arlo Dumbo Part 9 - Pyramid of Pachyderms *Arlo Dumbo Part 10 - The Aftermath *Arlo Dumbo Part 11 - Arlo and the Clowns/Larry, Bob, Junior Asparagus, Mr. Lunt and Archibald Asparagus Almost Forgot/''Baby Mine'' *Arlo Dumbo Part 12 - The Clowns Song/Arlo Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket/''The Pink Elephants on Parade'' *Arlo Dumbo Part 13 - Meet the Bird Gang [When I See an Elephant Fly] *Arlo Dumbo Part 14 - The Hard Life of Arlo/The Magic Feather *Arlo Dumbo Part 15 - The Flight Test/The Suprising Finale/''When I See and Elephant Fly Reprise'' *Arlo Dumbo Part 16 - End Credits pt. 1; Baby Mine *Arlo Dumbo Part 17 - End Credits pt. 2; When I See an Elephant Fly Movie Used; *Dumbo 1941 Clips from Movies and Shows; *The Good Dinosaur *Best Pals Hand Time *The Nut Job *Gay Purr-ee *Monsters University *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *Storks *Finding Dory *The Loud House *Despicable Me 2 *Pete's Dragon *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Boxtrolls *VeggieTales Series *Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Angry Birds Movie *Sesame Street *Looney Tunes series *Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird Gallery Arlo.jpg Larry Cucumber, Bob The Potato, Junior Asparagus, Mr. Lunt and Archibald Asparagus.png Momma the good dinosaur disney pixar.png Parody Wiki - Junior storks.png Huxley.jpg Profile - Dean Hardscrable.png Mewsette.jpg Amber The Best Hand Toons.jpg Andie nb2.png Disney Wiki - Untitled - Copy.png Bratty Kid.png Red angry birds 2016.png Bomb angry birds 2016.png Big bird sesame street.png Chuck angry birds 2016.png Daffy Duck.jpg Kyle-character-web-desktop.png Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-3990.jpg Pink Elephants.jpg Category:TheCartoonMan14 Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs